Rise of Setne
by Carlos Is Mine
Summary: After that encounter with Sadie, I took a gamble and called Percy on the way to Camp Half-Blood. The landline ringed five times and he picked up. I heard his pen changing into Riptide. "Hello?" Percy asked cautiously. Setne is trying to become a god. The demigods and magicians don't want that to happen. And Anubis and Horus have a secret they have been keeping for fourteen years.
1. The Call

**Annabeth Chase**

* * *

><p>After that encounter with Sadie, I took a gamble and called Percy on the way to Camp Half-Blood. The landline ringed five times and he picked up. I heard his pen changing into Riptide. "Hello?" Percy asked cautiously.<p>

"Percy, it's me," I said, and I heard him gasp.

"Annabeth, you know it's not safe calling me."

"I know, Percy. But I need to tell you something."

"Why couldn't you just Iris Message me?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm about to get onto a train, Percy," I said as I heard a monster disintegrate.

"Oh." Another monster disintegrated.

There was a pause, probably him catching his breath. "Why did you need to talk to me urgently?"

"I met a magician," I said and there was a long pause.

"I'll meet you at camp right away." Percy hung up.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Percy was sitting under Thalia's tree, petting Peleus the dragon. He looked up at me and said, "Tell me everything about the magician."<p>

So, as we walked around camp and settled in his empty cabin, I told him about Sadie and Serapis and how Carter, Sadie's brother, didn't tell her about Percy.

"Setne," Percy said slowly.

I nodded. "Named after the Egyptian god of evil, Set."

After we finished talking, Sarah Quill – an undetermined demigod, though Nico says she radiates death – came into the cabin and told us that Chiron was looking for us. Her long black hair was covered in sweat, so I thought she might have come from the arena.

Percy helped me up and we jogged to the Big House. Chiron was in his wheelchair form on the porch, and he motioned us to him. "Follow me."

Percy, Sarah, Adam Gold – another undetermined demigod – and I followed him into the meeting room, which was basically a Ping-Pong table with chairs around it.

We sat on the chairs. "What do you need?" I asked Chiron.

"We have information that some of the old gods are coming back," Chiron said. "Like Serapis and Sobek."

Percy and I shared a look, while Sarah and Adam looked confused.

"Why are we here then?" Sarah asked, her dark eyes full of confusion.

"I have already told the rest of the cabin leaders, and Percy and Annabeth weren't here. You two are here because you are undetermined. Maybe, if you go on a quest, your godly parents will claim you."

"And if it doesn't work?" Adam asked. "Everyone at camp says we're different. That we have different aura's then anyone here. Maybe we're Roman, not Greek. Maybe there are other types of gods."

"Adam's right. Maybe there's Norse or Egyptian gods out there," Sarah said.

"Actually," Percy said, "There are Egyptian gods. They just don't have kids."

"And how do you know that?" Sarah asked.

I let out a sigh. "Because. I met a magician today and she didn't know what a demigod was. She thought I said demongod. We fought Serapis together and Sadie – that's her name – found out who summoned him. She said his name was Setne."

"What's a magician?" Adam asked.

"They follow gods. Sadie follows Isis, the Egyptian god of magic, and her brother, Carter, follows Horus, the Egyptian god of war. And they are magic," I answered.

"As in wands and stuff?" Sarah asked.

"They look like boomerangs," Percy said.

My phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and saw that there was no caller ID. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Annabeth, it's me. Sadie."

I took the phone away from my ear and whispered to Chiron. "It's Sadie."

"Put it on speaker," Chiron whispered back.

I nodded, put it on speaker and put it on the table. "Hi, Sadie. Did you find anything?"

"Oh, I found a lot, and I've only been searching for about five minutes. I chewed out Carter for not telling me about Percy. And the eye of Horus he put on Percy's hand."

Chiron lifted an eyebrow.

"What did you find?" I asked her.

"Well, Jaz found that he did in fact take over the rest of the gods – both Greek and Egyptian. He also _did_ take Isis as his wife – which is _really_ disturbing on my part. I found that there he is both Greek and Roman. Otherwise, there isn't much on him," Sadie said.

"Thanks, Sadie. Have you found anything on Sobek?"

"Sobek? Why would I be looking for him?"

"Because, Percy and Carter were fighting the son of Sobek, and I was thinking that maybe he and Serapis were related."

"Yeah, I thought that, too, so I asked Walt if he could look up about him."

_Who's Walt? _ Sarah mouthed at me, then pointed at the phone.

"Who's Walt?" I asked for her.

There was a pause. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. My life is pretty messed up already."

"Well… he was a regular magician boy who was cursed and was dying. Anubis, the god of burials and mummification, joined with Walt and yeah, Walt's hosting Anubis. So now, they are, like, totally alike. Also, Walt is the predecessor of Ptolemy I."

"What?" I asked. "That's the guy who actually made Serapis."

"Yeah. Weird."

"I got to go, Sadie. Thanks." I hung up and looked at Chiron. "Believe me now?"

He shook his head. "I've always believed you, Annabeth."


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**Hey! This is chapter 2. Thanks to TKCfanforlife for getting me to update so quickly. Can you give me some one-shot ideas?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie Kane<strong>

* * *

><p>As if my day couldn't get any weirder. First, I battled Serapis, found out that there are Greek gods and demigods - whatever they are – and now, a giant metallic dragon landed on the roof.<p>

It was huge, and there was a boy and a girl riding it. The boy had crazy brown hair and had a tool belt on. The girl was wearing a Greek dress thingy. Maybe they're demigods, as well.

The boy hopped off the dragon, taking the girl with him. He looked around and saw the initiates – especially the ankle-biters – were crowding around him and the dragon. His face dropped, like this wasn't the place that he wanted to be.

He looked at me and asked, "Where are we?"

I held my staff and wand. "Brooklyn. Are you a demigod?"

"Yup. Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme at your service! And this is Calypso."

"Who's your godly parent?" Carter asked, who looked like he was about to go into his glowing chicken man thingy.

Calypso stepped forward. "My dad is the titan Atlas. Leo's dad is Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire."

"Yup," Leo said. "And he gave me a power."

He burst into flames. The flames died down and his clothes were still intact – thankfully – and there were no burn marks on him.

"Hey, what's all the ruck -" Walt came onto the roof and stopped. His face flickered, and standing there was Anubis. "Demigod."

Leo waved. "Hi, you must be a god. I've met a lot of them. Most of them want to kill me. Along with Percy."

"You know Percy?" Carter asked.

Leo nodded. "He was one of the seven who defeated Gaia. Now, who are you guys?"

"We're magicians. If you know Percy, he would've told you about us," Carter said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Percy or Camp Half-Blood in who knows how long. What year is it?"

"2014."

"Oh thank gods. Look, It's really nice meeting you, but I need to get to camp. Want to come?"

"Sure," I said, before Carter could complain.

* * *

><p>So, there we were at the camp border. Leo stepped in front of us. He clapped his hands together. "So, here we are. Any questions? Who, what, when, where, why, how? Any ifs, ands or buts? Speak now or forever hold your peace. No? Good. Follow me!"<p>

He walked past the big pine tree with – "Is that a dragon?" Felix asked, who was, of course, flocked by penguins.

"Yes it is," Leo said from halfway down the hill.

We all followed him. People were staring at us, but mostly Leo. They kept whispering to their friends.

He led us to a big house, which he called the Big House. Obviously. When we walked into the 'Meeting Room', Annabeth looked up and her eyes widened.

"Leo!" she screamed.

Everyone else looked up. There was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. Another boy had brown hair and blue eyes. An old man that was in a wheelchair, and a girl that had long black hair and dark eyes that seemed to have flames in them. When Walt saw the girl, he flinched.

"Hi, Percy," Carter said awkwardly.

Percy waved at him, and then looked at Leo. "I thought you were dead. Nico felt you die."

"I used the physician's cure. Festus put it in me above Ogygia," Leo said.

Percy's eyes went to the back of the group, and he went pale. "Hey, Calypso."

The old man spoke up. "Well, you can't be mortal if you are in the camp. You must be the magicians." He looked at Walt. "And you must be Anubis."

Walt nodded. "It's kind of weird, being around Greeks. How are the Romans?"

"Wait," I said. "Romans?"

"Yeah. There are three types of gods. Egyptian, Greek and Roman. This is the Greek camp. The Roman camp is in California, a place called Camp Jupiter. They are also demigods," Anubis said.

I narrowed my eyes. "So you knew about them but you didn't tell me?"  
>"Sadie," he said. "This isn't the time or place to argue."<p>

He was right. "So," I said to the old man. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Chiron," he said. He pointed to the two people we don't know. "This is Sarah Quill and Adam Gold."

"Are you _the _Chiron?" Carter asked.

Chiron nodded. "I am. Sarah, can you show Walt and Sadie around camp?"

"Sure, Chiron," she said. She got up and motioned us to follow her.

She first showed us the cabins. Each of them were different.

"This is my cabin," Sarah said, pointing to cabin 11. "It's the Hermes cabin. Children of Hermes and undetermined demigods come here. I've been here for about a month."

We followed her to a rock climbing wall.

"Is that lava?" Walt asked.

She nodded. She showed us the chariot racing, the archery range; the horse stable that apparently had Pegasi in it, the canoe lake and, finally, the arena.

We walked into the arena. Sarah walked to the centre. "Let's see your skills. Who wants to go first?"

Walt was about to step forward when someone from the shadows said, "I will."

The boy stepped forward and I saw it was Anubis. "Aren't you supposed to be in Walt?" I asked him.

"Gods can be in more than one place at once," Anubis said, and a sword materialised in his hand. He stepped up to Sarah. "First one to draw blood?"

She nodded.

She twisted a skull ring on her finger and it turned to a sword identical to the one Anubis had. She charged at him, and he ducked. He swung his sword and Sarah blocked it with her sword. Soon, they were a blur, swords clashing and dodges. They only stopped when Anubis was on the ground, golden ichor flowing from a cut on his cheek. Sarah smiled triumphantly. She turned to talk to Walt and I, but Anubis got up and grabbed Sarah's waist, and pulled her so that they were centimetres apart. His sword was on her neck.

Carter, Felix and Adam walked in right then and saw Anubis and Sarah. Carter ran up to them and broke them up. Adam ran up to Sarah.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were fighting," Sarah said. "And I won."

Adam smiled and kissed her, and Anubis gave them a dirty look.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's chapter 2. Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Carlos Is Mine**


	3. Anubis' Kid

**Chapter 3 is in dah house! I have no idea why i did that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into the arena – showing Zia and the 'ankle-biters' around – when Adam kissed Sarah and another boy glared daggers at them, like he doesn't like them being together.<p>

Annabeth followed me with the rest of the people. "Alright, break it up!" she shouted and wedged her body between them. The guy – that could be Nico's twin – stopped glaring at them, but he kept looking like Adam was a spider and he was Annabeth.

I walked up to him. "So, who are you?"

"Anubis, Egyptian god of burials and mummification," he answered.

"Then why are you looking at Adam like you want to kill him. It's like Annabeth looking at spiders."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a daughter of Athena. She turned Arachne into the first spider, and now spiders and Athena's kids don't mix well."

"Oh," Anubis said, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't worry about him," Walt said. "Sometimes even _I _can't understand him."

"And how do you understand him?" I asked, clearly dumbfounded.

He shrugged. "I'm hosting him."

"Okay…"

I walked away before he could go into the explanation at why he was hosting Anubis. I walked towards Carter and Annabeth, who were talking about Egyptian, Greek and Roman gods.

"Don't bore him, Annabeth," I said. "He might want to kill himself."

"Actually," Annabeth stated, holding a finger up. "He could be a child of Athena -"

"I'm not," Carter interrupted.

"- because he finds all this stuff interesting and wants to know more."

"Hmm," I _hmmed_.

I turned to see Felix playing with his flock – is it a flock? – of penguins and playing with snow. And then the sign appeared. There was a snowflake hovering above his head.

"Shall I do the honours?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and we all went on our knees. "Hail, Felix whoever, son of Boreas, god of the north wind."

"Felix whoever?" I asked her.

"I don't know his last name."

I walked up to him. "Do you want me to show you your cabin?"

Felix nodded reluctantly and looked at his penguins.

"You can bring you penguins."

His face lit up and raced out of the arena. When I got out there, he was waiting impatiently. "Hurry up," he said.

"I'm coming," I said.

I showed him cabin 20. It was as cold as ice and just as blue. Jason helped design it the way that Quebec was shown. I opened the door and walked in, followed by an eager Felix.

"Percy," Zelda Daika, the cabin leader, said. "What brings you here?"

I pointed at Felix. "You have a new brother."

Zelda put on her biggest smile and looked at Felix. "What's your name?"

"Felix."

"And how old are you?"

"10."

"I know this might sound crazy, but… have you been in any wars?"

Felix's features darkened. "Yes, I have."

Zelda looked surprised. "When?"

"I don't like talking about it," Felix said. His mood brightened. "Where's my bed?"

Zelda's smile widened. "Over here."

I walked out of the cabin and saw Annabeth hurrying along with Zia.

"What's the rush?" I asked them.

"Zia got claimed by Apollo. Can you tell Will? He's at the archery range," Annabeth said.

I nodded and headed to the archery range. Will was packing up for the day. "Hi, Will," I said.

"Hey, Percy. What do you want?" he asked.

I pointed behind me. "You have a new sister. She just got claimed."

Will looked shocked. "I must go, then."

He took off. I walked back to the arena to see Walt and Sarah talking while Sadie was glaring at Walt. Adam was talking to Carter about ways to kill your enemies with your bare hands.

"You shouldn't be here, Anubis," a voice behind me said. "There isn't any death here. Plus, it's a Greek place."

"Apollo?" I asked when I turned around.

The blonde haired god nodded. "I originally came her to say hi to my recent daughter, but I felt death here," he said, looking at Sarah. There was a glint in his eyes. He slid over to her. "Hello, sweetheart."

Anubis, who had come back, grabbed his shoulder. "Don't call her sweetheart."

Sadie and Sarah raised an eyebrow.

Apollo studied him, then Sarah. "Hmm. Same skin. Same eyes. Same hair. Same skull ring that turns to sword… Are you her father?"

Anubis froze. I'm pretty sure he wasn't breathing.

"Anubis," Sadie said. "What is he talking about?"

Instead of saying anything, Anubis let go of Apollo and hugged Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 3. Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Carlos Is Mine**


	4. Sarah

**Sarah Quill**

* * *

><p>It's one thing to have the god of burials and mummification as your dad. It's a whole other thing when he <em>hugs<em> you. It was creepy.

I was too stunned to do anything about the hug. He let go of me and brushed my hair behind my ear. He wiped my tears away.

It looked like he was going to say something, but something bright illuminated from the top of Carter's head. We all looked at the sign above his head. It was an owl.

"Hail, Carter Kane, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom," Percy said. "And Annabeth's brother."

Sadie made a face. "Does that mean that _I'm _a child of Athena?"

"Sadie," Annabeth said. "There may be a reason why you two don't look alike."

"You mean… my parents cheated on each other with gods?"

Annabeth nodded. "Probably."

A symbol floated above her head. It was a caduceus. The symbol for Hermes.

"Hail, Sadie Kane, daughter of Hermes, god of thieves and travellers, the messenger of the gods," Annabeth said.

"I know the way," Sadie said before anyone could offer and walked out the arena. I noticed she had blue highlights.

"Follow me, Carter," Annabeth said. She walked out, followed by Carter.

I looked at my dad. Even though I've been waiting for this moment for a month, I was nervous. "Hi, dad," I said awkwardly.

I just realised that Apollo had gone during the commotion.

"It's a bit weird, isn't it? Anubis asked.

I nodded. "Percy said that Egyptian gods don't have children with mortals."

"We don't. But I'm not the only one with a child. Your _boyfriend _is my uncle's kid."

"Which one?"

"Horus," Anubis said.

I started walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"Dining pavilion. The horn's about to go," I said, and the conch horn blew.

I walked to the dining pavilion, followed by Anubis.

"You don't have to follow me, dad," I said.

"I know," he said.

I entered the pavilion and sat down on the Hades table. Everyone was looking at me, but they didn't say anything. Ever since the seven came back and defeated Gaia, the rule had been gone. Percy and Annabeth don't like being apart from each other.

I looked over at the Apollo cabin. Nico was sitting next to Will, who was urging him to each his vegetables. When Nico kept saying no, Will dragged him to the corner and told him he could get out if he ate his vegetables. Nico lasted about two minutes, then got up and ate his vegetables. Will smiled happily.

Chiron stomped on the floor. "May I have your attention, please?" he asked, though it sounded more like a command. "Today, we got four new demigods. Carter Kane, son of Athena. Sadie Kane, daughter of Hermes. Felix, son of Boreas. And Zia Rashid, daughter of Apollo. Also, we have learnt that we are not alone. There are Egyptian gods as well. Sarah Quill is the daughter of Anubis, god of burials and mummification. But, they are not demigods. They are magicians that are magic. They follow the gods. Now, with that in mind, eat!"

That put a damper on our mood.

* * *

><p>After dinner, it was time for bed. Chiron let me sleep in the Hades cabin, because my dad was a death god.<p>

With Nico in the bed next to mine, I fell asleep easily. The only problems were the dreams.

* * *

><p><em>I sat on a hospital bed, Will Solace standing above me. He had a baby in his hands, and he gave it to me.<em>

_Someone came running in. It was Adam._

_"Oh my gods," he said, running his hands through his brown hair. "It's true."_

_"Adam…" I said. I didn't know what else to say._

_He shook his head and walked out._

_Will rubbed the baby's head. "Hey, little brother," he said._

* * *

><p>I was woken up by someone tapping my shoulder. I brought the knife I always slept with up to the person's neck before I even opened my eyes. When I did, I saw it was Apollo. He put a finger to his mouth and offered me his hand. Looking at Nico, I accepted it.<p>

We stalked out of the Hades cabin. "What do you want Apollo?" I asked him.

"Come to my chariot," he said, and it sounded creepy.

I yanked my arm out of his grip. I started to run, but Apollo grabbed my waist and lifted me from the ground. He started walking to his chariot, which wasn't that far away. Somehow, I managed to wriggle my way out of his grasp and landed on the grass. I wanted to shout, but my vocal cords weren't working. He lifted me off the grass and slung me over his shoulder. I leaned forward and did a flip onto the grass. I fell onto my stomach, and he grabbed my feet and dragged me. Unfortunately, there weren't any trees or rocks I could grab onto.

Apollo loaded me onto his chariot.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter. I had some difficulty writing it because of the last paragraph. I knew what I wanted to do, but it was awkward typing it.<strong>

**Ananymous: Well, he and Sarah's mother met and did everything in graveyards, because she knew who he was. Weird, I know.**

**Kane fangirl: I know, but Sobek is new for the Greeks and Egyptians.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**-Carlos Is Mine**

**P.S. I won't update until I get 1 review.**


	5. The Dream

**Leo Valdez**

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered cabin 9, I was swarmed by people asking questions. "I knew I was popular, just not this popular," I said, grinning.<p>

Suddenly, Nyssa came barrelling from the back, grabbed my collar and lifted me from the ground. Man, were my sister strong.

"Where have you been?" she asked me furiously, even though she had tears in her eyes. "Nico said you died."

"And I did die. Festus revived me with the physicians cure," I answered smoothly. Nyssa dropped me and I landed on my but. "Do I still have my bed?"

She nodded. "Have you told Chiron?"

"Yes, I have."

It was true. After Chiron got the others to go around camp and whatever, he talked to me, and filled me in with all the stuff. The boy and girl I had seen with Chiron, Annabeth and Percy were undetermined demigods that have been here since a month ago. I learnt about the Egyptian gods, and also that guy Setne who's trying to become a god.

My life is pretty messed up.

After all the questions – which were mainly 'Where were you?' so I finished quickly – were done, I slumped onto my bed and slept.

Then the nightmares began.

* * *

><p><em>Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper and I were standing in front of Sarah – who was lying on a bed – in an unfamiliar place.<em>

_"Whoa," I said, looking at her stomach. "You're huge."_

_She looked at Nico. "Nico, get Will."_

_"Why?" Nico's brow was furrowed._

_"Just get him!" Sarah shouted, and then started taking in quick breaths._

_The scene changed._

_I was floating in the air. I felt like Jason._

_A man with black robes and black hair was standing in front of a bald guy. I couldn't see the bald guy's face._

_"Bring the demigods to me," baldy said. "Dumbledore with most likely bring them to Hogwarts because I have returned."_

_I started giggling. Then I laughed really hard. Baldy turned around. He had no nose. That made me laugh even harder._

_"Who's laughing?" he demanded._

_I stopped laughing. He could hear me._

_"There's no one there, Voldemort," the other guy said._

_"Don't be so foolish, Severus. Demigods dream," Voldemort said, and my vision went black._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked out the window. It was day. Had I slept all day and night?<p>

I got out of bed and walked to the pavilion. Man, I was hungry.

After I ate (and an entertaining argument from Will and Nico) I went to tell Chiron about my dream.

I walked into the Big House to see Sarah walking out. I saw Chiron in his wheelchair form sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Chiron," I said.

He looked up. He was obviously deep in thought. "What is it, Leo?"

I told him about my dream. When I finished, he was looking grave.

"It is true that Dumbledore has asked for some demigods to protect Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. But, if we do, we will be playing into Voldemort's hands."


	6. Packing

**Carter Kane**

* * *

><p>Chiron held a meeting in the morning. Leo came and woke me up from the Athena cabin. At first, I forgot where I was, and then I remembered the day before. Annabeth threw a pillow at Leo from the top bunk.<p>

About half an hour later, Annabeth and I met everyone in the big house. There were twenty-two demigods/magicians, including Annabeth and I. Annabeth introduced me to the demigods, since I already knew the magicians. The demigods were: Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Jason, Lou Ellen, Travis, Connor, Adam and Sarah (Though, technically, she's also a magician). The magicians were I, Sadie, Walt, Zia and Felix.

They were all crowded around the Ping-Pong table in the 'meeting room'. Chiron was in his wheelchair form so everyone could fit.

"Why did you call us, Chiron?" Percy asked, still groggy. "I was having an amazing dream!"

"I called you because one of my associates asked for our help," Chiron answered.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously. "You don't mean -"

"Yes, I do mean Dumbledore," Chiron answered before Sarah could finish her sentence.

Her face went green, and she put a hand over her mouth. She ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

Will looked weird, like he knew something everyone else didn't. "I don't know," he said.

"Anyway, the reason I brought you here today is because one of my associates asked for your help. You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -"

"What?" Sarah asked, who had just entered the room. "But – school doesn't start 'til the first of next month. That's two weeks away. They can't possibly get all they want in two weeks."

"And what about your things?" Percy asked.

Sarah leant against the doorframe. "I got them first week of holidays. No one gets their stuff then." She looked at Chiron. "I need to speak with you after."

He nodded. "Now, there will already be a trunk in your cabins. Fill them with what you need, and then you will be off to London next week. Sarah, you will be going ahead of them. You will be leaving today. Do you have your stuff packed?"

Sarah's eyes were wide. "Wait, so I'll be able to go to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Chiron nodded. "Go pack your things. And send an owl to the Weasleys."

Sarah nodded and practically ran out of the room in excitement, almost tripping on the doorframe.

I looked at Chiron. "Do we go pack now?" I asked.

He nodded.

We all exited the room. Annabeth and I went to the Athena cabin and saw that, indeed, there were two trunks in the cabin. Malcolm, Annabeth's – _our_ – brother was staring at them like they were about to change into monsters and spit poison in his face.

I didn't pack anything, since I didn't bring anything to camp. I headed out of the cabin and made a beeline for the Big House, but I saw something really strange. Since the Hades cabin was in the way of the Big House, I had to pass it. I just happened to look in it to see Sarah writing on a piece of paper, – was that _parchment?_ – secure it to an owl she just happened to have, and it flew out the door and over my head. It flew out of the camp borders and west, probably to London.

I shook my head and restarted my trek to the Big House. When I got to the front, I knocked on the door, though I don't know why. I entered and saw Chiron sitting in front of the fire, feeding sausages to a leopard that was apparently alive.

"Chiron?" I said.

He looked up. He was still in wheelchair form. "Yes, Carter?"

I just realised that was the first time he had said my name. It sounded weird coming from him.

"I don't have any stuff to pack. All of it's at Brooklyn House."

He looked at me curiously. Then I remembered: he didn't know what Brooklyn House was. "Brooklyn House is where us magicians that came here live. Do you mind if I go there with the initiates?"

"Yes, you can go. Just be back before noon tomorrow. We're playing capture the flag."

I nodded and headed out. I went to the Boreas cabin to get Felix, the Apollo cabin to get Zia, the Hermes cabin to get Sadie, and the arena to get Walt [No, Sadie, he didn't sleep there. He slept in the Big House].

We went to Half-Blood Hill, and Sadie opened a portal with the Egyptian Artefact that Sadie brought. The sandy vortex opened, and we all stepped through it. The ankle-biters had come back, and they were running around the statue of Thoth.

We went to our rooms and packed up our stuff. About half and hour later, we had portaled back to Camp Half-Blood.

We went to our respected cabins and packed our things.

* * *

><p>I must be honest with you; I kind of eavesdropped on Sarah and Chiron's conversation just before she left for London and the 'Quidditch World Cup'. The good news was I was with Sadie, who was a child of Hermes.<p>

So, there we were eavesdropping, and this was the conversation:

Chiron: "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sarah: "I need a new wand. My one broke when one of the Stoll brothers stepped on one of my bags. It was brittle, so it broke easily."

Chiron: "You can get a new one when the others get their wands."

Sarah: "What? But that's next week! I might need it at the Quidditch World Cup!"

Chiron: "You can get a new wand with them so you don't look suspicious. Do they know you're a witch?"

Sarah: "No."

Chiron: "Then you can get a wand with them."

Sarah: "But what about when we get to Hogwarts? I'm already sorted. They're not. They're going to be curious. Especially Annabeth and Carter."

Chiron: "What was the wand you had before?"

Sarah: "Ebony with phoenix feather core, 12 ¾ inches, brittle."

There was silence. Then after about a minute:

Chiron: "You can get a new wand when you get to London."

Sarah: "Thank you, Chiron."

The door opened, and Sadie tugged me into a bush before Sarah stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Chapter 6 here! So, if you want to have a character in here, fill this out in the reviews:<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Following/Godly Parent:**

**Hunter of Artemis:**

**Cabin Leader:**

**Geek, Roman or Egyptian:**

**Relationships:**

**Description:**

**Powers:**

**Age:**

**House:**

**Wand:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Carlos Is Mine**


	7. Capture the Flag

**Jason Grace**

* * *

><p>Sarah decided to stay with us for one more day because she found out that we were playing capture the flag. Besides, she said that the World Cup was on Sunday, which was two days away.<p>

The day went by quickly. The people who were chosen to go to 'Hogwarts' packed all day, and double and triple checked that we had everything, since we can't come back here.

Chiron had taught us about the history of Hogwarts, and Sarah, who _somehow_ had the book, let us borrow her _Hogwarts: A History _book.

There were four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They are magic, and use wands. Carter and Sadie told us about the conversation Chiron and Sarah had last night. That was probably it before dinner.

During dinner, there was a lot of talk. Since the capture the flag game was announced this morning, all the cabins were trying to make alliances.

After dinner, however, was total chaos. After Chiron finally got them to calm down, he announced the teams.

"The blue team is lead by the Athena cabin. They have joined with the Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Boreas, Hephaestus, Ares and some minor cabins. The red team is lead by the Hermes cabin. They have joined with the Aphrodite, Nemesis, Dionysus, Hecate, Hypnos, Demeter and the rest of some minor cabins. You all know the rules. Magical items are allowed. No maiming or killing. Prisoners can get disarmed, but not gagged or bound. I will serve as battle medic. Now, to arms!" He lifted his arms and the tables were full of Greek armour and weapons.

After everyone got ready, they headed off to their parts of the woods. The blue team, including me, headed towards Zeus' Fist.

When we got there, Annabeth stood in front of us and said: "Alright. Jason, Thalia and Carter, you will go around and sneak behind from the left side and take the flag. Percy, Leo, Will, Nico and I will be sneaking up on the right side to try and surprise them. Zia, Felix, Sarah, Frank and Hazel, stay behind and guard the flag. The rest of you, charge straight at the enemy to distract them from Jason Thalia and Carter. If one of you drops the flag, you have two more people around you to pick it up. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Annabeth said.

The horn blew, and my team of three went into the left-hand side of the forest and snuck around to the red teams base. I looked through the trees as we headed around the back to see Sadie, Adam, Travis and Piper on guard duty. I snuck around the back of the base to see Connor and Adam guarding the back. I heard the people bombarding the guards.

Next to me, Thalia drew her bow and knocked an arrow. It sailed through the air and hit Adam, who was the father one. He fell to the ground silently. Thalia shot Connor and he too fell to the ground.

She gave Carter and I thumbs up, and we slowly tiptoed our way to the flag. I quietly lifted the flag, though the guards were too busy with the bombarding troops.

We retraced our steps with the others and made our way through the left side – right side now – of the forest, careful not to be seen. We got to the river and we stopped.

"Whose the fastest runner?" Thalia asked.

Carter shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'm a bit slow."

"Jason, you take the flag," my sister said. "You can manipulate the winds. Make yourself faster."

So I did.

I ran with the flag out in front of me, the wind pushing me forwards. Thalia and Carter were following me, making sure I didn't drop the flag. I ran into the river and the flag changed colour to blue. The game had stopped, and everyone on the blue team was cheering at us.

* * *

><p>The next day, a lot of owls flew into the dining pavilion, because, apparently, it was Sarah's birthday. She had handed an owl that brought a newspaper a bronze coin, and another owl brought another type of newspaper. The other owls were giving her presents, and when questioned, Sarah said they were from England. All together, she got some pies, a cake, a couple cards, a book on 'Quidditch', a replica of a 'golden snitch', according to her, which also buzzed around in the air, a telescope, a bunch of potions and potion ingredients, a book on advanced potions and a scarf the colour of green and gold.<p>

"What do the colours mean?" Will asked, who was sitting at the Hades table at breakfast.

"Australia. That's where I'm from," Sarah answered, and I realised that she _did_ have an accent.

"So _that's_ why you've been spelling words wrong!"

"They are spelt with a u!"

Nico just gave up then.

Sarah brandished the first newspaper – that was called _The Daily Prophet_ – and I saw that the pictures were moving.

I leaned over to the Hades table, because the Zeus table was next to it, and asked why they were moving.

"Because," she said, and didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! So, for the thingy on the last chapter, that must be at least 11 years old.<strong>


	8. Pets and Wands

**Frank Zhang**

* * *

><p>The two weeks till school went by quickly. I busied myself by going between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter with Jason, helping the plans for all the shrines and cabins.<p>

Sarah went to Australia the day after the Capture the Flag game, and sent an owl to us when she got to London. Connor snuck into the Big House to get the letter, and read it out to a small crowd that had gathered around him.

"Chiron. Hey, I made it to London safely. Hope you got the owl from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Said they sent it the day my letter came. I've decided to get my wand when the others do, so I don't look suspicious. By the way, Hermione Granger put a spell on this so that anyone that touched it that wasn't you would be covered in boils, so good luck with them, Travis and/or Connor! Bye! Sarah."

Connor let the letter go and everyone saw that there were indeed boils on his hands, which were creeping up his arms. He spent the rest of the two weeks in the infirmary trying to get the boils off.

Sarah didn't come back, so I guess that she stayed in London.

I kept having these weird dreams about a very pale – maybe even paler than Nico – guy without a nose. Wonder what that's about.

When it was the day to leave for London, Chiron announced that we would all be going there by plane. Hazel, Percy, Nico and Thalia automatically suggested other ways.

"I can go by boat!" Percy suggested.

"I can shadow travel Hazel and Thalia to London!" Nico said.

Chiron said no to all the suggestions they came up with, and told them that Jason and Thalia were going with them, so Zeus wouldn't shoot them out of the sky.

* * *

><p>After everyone checked they had everything for the thousandth time, Argus drove us to the airport.<p>

The flight was long. When the plane touched the ground in London, Percy, Nico, Hazel and Thalia were the first people off. Percy even kissed the ground.

We walked around to find Sarah, who was with a group of redheads.

When we got there, Sarah was talking to one of the older ones, while someone who looked identical made faces behind her.

Adam – man, I forgot he was here – walked up to her, hugged her and kissed her.

"You're here!" Sarah yelled excitedly.

"How long were you waiting?" I asked.

"About five minutes," the twin in front of Sarah said.

"But you were perfectly happy with talking to Sarah, who looks like she has a boyfriend. Too late, Forge," twin number two said.

"Shut up, Gred," twin one said.

Sarah introduced us to each of the 'Weasleys', and introduced them back.

"Why are you wearing a jumper and gloves in summer?" Ginny asked Connor.

"I see you got my letter," Sarah laughed.

He shot an angry looked at her. "What do you mean, 'look less suspicious'?"

"Haven't you figured it out already?" Annabeth asked him. "She's a witch."

"Hey," Fred said to Sarah. "How'd you get the stuff at the beginning of the holidays? We only got the booklist yesterday."

"My dad – stepdad," she added at the look from Walt, "- works at the school, and he asks Dumbledore to give me the booklist early."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at our destination, Annabeth and Carter both pointed out that there was a number missing.<p>

Mr. Weasley did something – I have no idea _what_ – and the two houses in front of us split open, and another house was standing there. "Come on," Mr. Weasley said.

We entered the building and entered the basement to the kitchen. There, we put our luggage down and we were introduced to some old people and two kids about fifteen.

"Ok," said Mrs. Weasley. "School starts in two days, so we need to get –" she counted us all. "- nineteen sets of books. Do you know what you're taking?"

"Uh, yeah," Sadie said. "We got to choose before we came here."

We all produced a list of what subjects we were doing, and Mrs. Weasley collected them.

"Ok, you will need twenty wands, because Sarah doesn't have one, and you will all need robes. Fred, George and Harry, can you put their stuff upstairs? The boys will be sharing with you and Ron, Harry, and the girls will be sharing with Hermione and Ginny."

Fred and George got up and magicked one trunk and went upstairs one at a time, whereas Harry was having trouble, because he wasn't using magic.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron, can you help Harry?"

They nodded and helped him, having two people per trunk.

Annabeth turned to the adults and asked: "Do you know what we are?"

"Yes, we do. I am a son of Apollo, Arthur is a son of Hecate, Mad-eye is a son of Mars, Sirius is a son of Hermes, Severus is a son of Nemesis, Harry's dad, James, was a son of Poseidon – I say was because he's dead – our ex-friend, Peter Pettigrew, was a son of Hermes, as well, Harry's mother – also dead – was a daughter of Aphrodite and Hermione is a daughter of Athena. Now, who are your parents?" Remus asked.

Annabeth answered "I'm a daughter of Athena, Percy is a son of Poseidon, Frank is a son of Mars, Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, Nico is a son of Hades, Will is a son of Apollo, Leo is a son of Hephaestus, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, Jason is a son of Jupiter, Lou is a daughter of Hecate, Sarah is the daughter of Anubis, Adam is undetermined –"

"Actually, he's the son of Horus," Sarah interrupted. "Dad told me."

Annabeth continued. "Ok. Adam is the son of Horus, Carter is a son of Athena, Sadie is a daughter of Hermes, Walt isn't a demigod, but the god Anubis is inside him, Zia is a daughter of Apollo and Felix is a son of Boreas."

"Ok," Sirius said. "Put your hand up if you're my sibling."

Travis, Connor and Sadie put their hands up.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

><p>Once we got to Diagon Alley, we went shopping (of course).<p>

Harry let us borrow as much money as we needed, and we all got robes, potion ingredients, and pets.

Annabeth got a Siamese Cat and called her Athena.

Percy and Lou got Crested Toads and called them Crabby and Hecate.

Piper and I got White Cats and called them Belle and Mars.

Hazel and Thalia got Black Cats and called them Pluto and Zeus.

Nico got a Harlequin Toad and called him Hades.

Will, Travis and Connor got Tawny Owls and called them Apollo, Hermes and Hermes Jr.

Leo and Walt got Screech Owls and called them Koala (Leo) and Anubis.

Jason and Carter got Brown Owls and called them Jupiter and Horus. Sarah already had one called Dianna.

Adam and Felix got Natterjack Toads and called them Goldy and Boreas.

Sadie got a Common Toad and called her Isis.

Zia got a Ginger Cat and called him Ra.

After we got the pets, we went to Olivanders while the adults went to get the books.

"Ah," Mr. Olivander said. "More of you."

Harry and Ron looked confused, but Hermione – who was told what we are – nodded, along with the rest of us.

"Annabeth Chase, you can go first," Olivander said, taking a wand off the shelf.

He took the lid off and offered the wand to Annabeth. She grabbed the handle, flicked her wrist, and Greek letters came out of the tip.

"Ebony with unicorn hair core, 10 ¾ inches, unyielding. A very fine wand, indeed. Percy Jackson, you next."

After about ten wands, the eleventh one spurted water out of the end.

"Rowan with unicorn hair core, 13 ¾ inches, unbending. Frank Zhang, your turn."

I took the outstretched wand and gave it a flick. Red mist came out of the top.

"Laurel with dragon heartstring core, 14 inches, quite flexible."

Hazel ended up with blackthorn with unicorn hair core, 10 ½ inches, slightly yielding.

Nico got an apple with phoenix feather core, 9 ¾ inches, rigid.

Will got a pine with unicorn hair core, 14 ¼ inches, pliant.

Leo got an apple with phoenix feather core, 11 ¾ inches, supple.

Piper got a blackthorn with dragon heartstring core, 11 ½ inches, quite flexible.

Travis got a fir with unicorn hair core, 12 inches, rigid.

Connor got a beech with unicorn hair core, 12 ½ inches, rigid.

Thalia got a yew with unicorn hair core, 12 ¼ inches, supple.

Jason got a beech with dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, reasonably supple.

Lou got ebony with dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, unyielding.

Sarah got a hazel with phoenix feather core, 13 ¼ inches, unbending (Hazel snickered at that).

Adam got a larch with phoenix feather core, 14 ¼ inches, surprisingly swishy.

Carter got a maple with dragon heartstring core, 11 ¼ inches, rigid.

Sadie got a cedar with dragon heartstring core, 11 ¾ inches, reasonably supple.

Walt got a larch with phoenix feather core, 13 ¾ inches, supple.

Zia got an ash with phoenix feather core, 14 ½ inches, pliant.

And Felix got a poplar with dragon heartstring core, 9 ½ inches, slightly yielding.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update!<strong>

**-Carlos Is Mine**


	9. To Hogwarts

**Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Those people are weird. I don't even know why Sarah liked them, let alone had a boyfriend.<p>

But that all ended, because she dumped Adam. He was heartbroken. Cried in our room for two days.

For some reason, the break-up made Fred happier. I know it was Fred because Mrs. Weasley made them put a nametag on, as well as the Stoll brothers, even though they weren't twins.

Anyway, Adam only came out of our room for food and the bathroom, and he didn't talk to anyone, especially Sarah.

The two days between the trip to Diagon Alley and September 1st, it was chaos.

We found out that the Stoll brothers loved pranks more than the twins, and the brothers found out that the twins love pranking almost as much as them. Piper kept giggling every time Ginny and I were in the same room. Percy looked a lot like me. Annabeth and Carter were acting like siblings that liked each other, and they kept sprouting facts about Egypt, Greece and Rome. Sadie was pranking everyone with Travis, Connor and the twins. Walt kept being over-protective of Sarah. Piper kept trying to get Nico and Will alone in the same room. Fred kept trying to get Sarah's attention while she was trying to get his attention. Piper also tried to get them alone in the same room, and kept giggling every time they were near each other. Adam stayed in our room. Percy and Annabeth couldn't be separated.

And then there was the dream.

In it was Voldemort and this ghost dude. The ghost wanted to be a god, and offered Voldemort godhood as well. The condition was that he had to kill the demigods and magicians that were going to Hogwarts this year, because, apparently, they were the most powerful humans to live. Even more powerful than Hercules. And, apparently, he was very powerful.

Voldemort said that he still had one plan if his current one failed, and that it wouldn't fail, because with that, he will know his destiny, as well as mine. The ghost asked what his plan was, but Voldemort wouldn't tell him, because the ghost might tell Dumbledore, or the Ghost King, who will in turn tell Dumbledore.

The dream ended, and I was greeted by a scene of Ginny and I kissing.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a blood-curdling scream.<p>

I was on my feet with my wand in my hand before I was fully conscious, and I have no idea how that happened. Annabeth came running in from Hermione and Ginny's room and knelt beside Percy's bed.

He was screaming like he was being skinned alive. After minutes of Annabeth saying, "It's alright, Percy, I'm safe, your safe," Nico groaned and stood up as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran into the room.

Nico trudged to Percy's side and yelled, "BLUE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!" into Percy's ear.

Percy stopped screaming. His eyes opened and he sat upright, saying, "Where?"

Annabeth slapped him. "You only wake up for blue food!" She said, exasperated.

"Sorry?" he said, and earned another slap.

"Mrs. Weasley," Piper said, "can you please make Percy some blue pancakes?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left the room. For some reason, I _also_ wanted to go and bake some pancakes. I looked around to see I wasn't the only one. Hermione was halfway to the door when she came to her senses, and glared at Piper. She just shrugged apologetically.

Breakfast was dull that morning, and the only thing that kept us sane from all the silence was Percy's whoop of joy when he saw his blue pancakes on the kitchen table.

"So," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking the tension, "can you tell us why you made that horrible screaming?"

The transfers stopped eating. Something broken entered Percy and Annabeth's eyes, something that I will never forget, and I know that, now matter all the pain I've suffered, they have suffered far worse.

"I don't want to talk about it," Percy said in a suffered voice.

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it, Percy, but -" Lupin started, but Percy interrupted him.

"No, you _don't_ understand. You don't understand what it's like to live in hell. What it's like scared, scared that every second, every breath, will be your last. What it's like to lose the person you love the most, over and over again. What it's like to see your friends _die_ right in front of you, and knowing that you could have done something to prevent it. You _don't_ understand what it's like to be us, Remus, even if you _are _one of us."

Everyone just stared at him, perplexed, curious, and surprised.

"Gods," Carter said. "I knew you'd been through a lot, but … I didn't think it would be like that."

There were tears in Percy's eyes, but he didn't move to wipe them away.

Then, softly, as though he didn't speak at all, he whispered, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, survivor of Tartarus."

Mr. Weasley's eyes bulged, and Sirius gasped. Did they know what he was talking about?

"My poor boy," Mrs. Weasley whispered, her hands pressed against her chest.

Then Percy got up, piled the rest of the blue pancakes onto his plate, picked it up, and strode out of the room, followed by Annabeth.

Silence followed their leave. Everyone was too stunned to talk, even the twins and the Stoll brothers.

At about ten, Mrs. Weasley dared to go get Percy and Annabeth, who were in my room and were refusing to let anyone in. That meant the boys had to quickly finish packing in a span of ten minutes, and it was total chaos.

Books and clothes were flying (literally) around the room as everyone rushed to get the rest of their things. Percy had already packed, considering that he had spent the last two hours skulking around up here.

At fifteen past ten, everyone was in a two cars that had been magically enchanted to fit more than five people. Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Piper, Jason, Travis, Connor, Adam, Ron and I were in the first car, driven by Mr. Weasley. Leo, Thalia, Sarah, Fred, George, Carter, Sadie, Walt, Zia, Lou, Hermione and Ginny were in the second car, driven by Mrs. Weasley.

When we got to Kings' Cross Station, we went to the wall that hid the Hogwarts Station, Platform 9 ¾. Percy eyed the wall suspiciously, like he was sizing up one of his enemies.

"That's a wall," Sadie pointed out.

"We know," Hermione said. "The wall is the way to platform 9 ¾."

"George, you first," Mrs. Weasley said, and George ran through the wall.

Fred followed him, then Sarah, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and me.

After about a minute, Percy ran through the wall, obviously bracing for impact.

We waited for the rest of them to come, and then we went to look for some compartments.

The transfers were in three compartments, because there were heaps of them. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Zia, Carter, Walt, Sadie, Felix and Adam were in the first compartment. Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Travis, Connor, Sarah, Fred and George were in the second compartment. Percy, Annabeth and Leo were in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and I, though Ron and Hermione went to the front of the train for prefect duties. Ginny went to a compartment with her friends.

Luna was holding her copy of _The Quibbler_ upside down.

Annabeth gasped. "Luna! Neville! What are you doing here?"

Luna's head appeared over the newspaper, and Neville looked up from his cactus. Luna's face split into a wide grin. "Hey, Annabeth."

"I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts," Neville said to the three transfers.

"Why weren't you at camp?" Percy asked.

"Family business," Luna said.

"Same," Neville said. "My gran found out. Tried to convince me that Alice Longbottom is my mother, and not my real one. Doesn't like the idea that my dad cheated on Alice. And she found out I have some siblings. Doesn't want me to see them."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard about you and Percy," Luna said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Percy said.

They talked for 4 ½ hours, when Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

"You would not _believe_ who the Slytherin Prefects are!" Hermione said.

"Who are they?" Luna asked.

"_Malfoy_ and Sarah," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Would've thought Sarah would've told us."

"Um, guys, I know this will sound crazy, but … I had this dream last night," I said.

The transfers, Neville and Luna exchanged glances. Neville raised his brow, like: "Is he one of us?" and Percy shrugged.

"Tell us," Leo said.

So I did. I told them about Voldemort and the ghost dude, and Leo kept chuckling every time I said the name. I told them that the ghost wanted to be a god, and offered Voldemort – Ron and Hermione flinched – godhood, if he could destroy the demigods and magicians that were going to Hogwarts this year.

"What are his plans?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged. "He didn't say, because the ghost could go tell Dumbledore, or the ghost king – whoever he is – who could then tell Dumbledore."

Percy, Annabeth and Leo shared a look. They obviously knew who the ghost king is.

When there was an hour left of the train ride, Hermione said it was a good idea to get dressed. The girls left to get dressed, and the boys stayed and put their robes on.

When we reached Hogsmead Station, everyone got off. Percy asked about his stuff, and Hermione told him that when they get sorted, their stuff gets taken up there. Percy nodded and fell into thought. About what, I have no idea.

A voice sounded in the crowd, but it wasn't Hagrid's. "First years and transfers line-up over here, please! All first years and transfers to me!"

As the twenty transfers went to Professor Grumbly-Plank, I could see that a lot of people were confused. I heard one say: "Transfers? Since when do we do transfers?" and answered with a: "I dunno. Never heard of a transfer before."

_Me either,_ I thought.


	10. Sortings

**Nico di Angelo**

* * *

><p>"First years and transfers line-up over here, please! All first years and transfers to me!"<p>

When we heard that, the twenty of us followed the voice, and we went onto boats.

I started hyperventilating. I wasn't the only one. Jason, Thalia and Hazel were also hyperventilating.

Percy was so happy that this time, he was going on a boat, and not in the air or underground. I was sad that we weren't going underground.

"There's a giant squid in the lake!" Percy cried in delight as we went onto the boat.

His eyes went glassy, like he was talking to someone in his head, and I knew that he was talking to the squid.

After that terrifying boat ride, I was the first to the shore. Percy looked sad that he was off the water.

We were then walked to the school – Annabeth almost fainting from the sight of the architecture – and to the Great Hall (Seriously, what is with the name? It's like calling a big house 'The Big House').

An old witch stood there, and she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She explained the four houses and the rules, and she motioned us in.

We walked down an isle with four tables, two on either sides, and stopped in front of an old hat. It started to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the worlds best magic school_

_And pass along their learning_

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friends fail?_

_Why, I was there and so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name.'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw,_

_While the bravest and boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dwelling and fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have houses be united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that's what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you …_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Applause broke out.

McGonagall pulled a list from her emerald green robes and started calling out names.

"Abercrombie, Euan," she shouted.

A terrified boy went up and sat on the stool. The Hat thought for a moment and cried out, "_Gryffindor!"_

"Armada, Diana."

Diana walked up the stairs, a little nervous, and a couple seconds later she was put into Ravenclaw.

"Burkle, Steven."

"_Slytherin!"_

"Candor, Dean."

A shaking boy sat on the stool. "_Hufflepuff!"_

"Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth, her head held high, being the first of us to be Sorted, and sat on the stool. Her eyes widened a bit, and the hat shouted, "_Ravenclaw!_"

"di Angelo, Nico."

I took a deep breath and sat on the stool. "_Well, another one. How many have I done so far?"_

I widened my eyes.

"_Brave, very brave indeed. You went through Tartarus by yourself? Not many people would be able to do that. Gryffindor!"_

The hat was taken off my head, and I went to the Gryffindor table. When I sat down, Harry patted my on the back, and I glared at him.

I didn't pay attention until Lou was Sorted. "_Gryffindor!"_

"Grace, Jason."

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Grace, Thalia."

"_Gryffindor!_"

I lifted an eyebrow when she sat down, but she just shrugged.

"Gold, Adam."

"_Hufflepuff!_"

The first of us to be in Hufflepuff.

"Jackson, Perseus."

"_Slytherin!"_

My eyes widened. This was opposite! Thalia and I were supposed to be in Slytherin, and Percy's supposed to be in Gryffindor! What was happening?

"Kane, Carter."

"_Ravenclaw!_"

I didn't doubt that.

"Kane, Sadie."

"_Slytherin!_"

I saw her walk over there and sit next to Percy.

"Levesque, Hazel."

"_Hufflepuff!_"

"Maple, David."

"_Gryffindor!_"

The kid walked to our table, and sat down next to Harry.

"McLean, Piper."

Her head held high, Piper sat on the stool. "_Slytherin!_"

Thalia's, Jason's and my mouths dropped. If anything, she should be in Hufflepuff.

"Millers, Megan."

"_Ravenclaw!_"

The girl sat next to Annabeth and Carter at the end of the table.

"Rashid, Zia."

Zia looked ready to bash anyone who put her in the wrong house as she walked up to the stool. "_Gryffindor!_"

"Stoll, Connor."

Connor still had gloves on from the boils, and I could see one peeking out of his robe sleeve. "_Slytherin!_"

"Stoll, Travis."

"_Slytherin!_"

"Stone, Walt."

"_Slytherin!_"

I held back my laugh. Three people in a row were in the same house.

"Solace, Will."

"_Hufflepuff!_"

"Summers, Apollo."

My heart stopped as I saw this person. _Will's dad._ He can't be here! He's supposed to be on Olympus! I looked around the Great Hall. I wasn't the only one thinking this. "_Slytherin!_"

"Surly, Felix."

"_Hufflepuff!_"

"Valdez, Leo."

Leo put his best grin on when he sat down, probably telling the hat he was 'Bad Boy Supreme'. "_Gryffindor!_"

I made a face. I'm supposed to live with _that_ for three years?

"Zeller, Rose."

I had no idea who this was. "_Hufflepuff!_"

"Zhang, Frank."

I imagined his legs being sore, because he was the last person to be sorted. "_Hufflepuff!_"

At least he was with Hazel.

The headmaster – Dumbledore, I think – stood up, and talk stopped, even from the demigods and magicians.

"To our newcomers – welcome! To our old hands – Welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

I gasped when food appeared on the table. Thalia and Ron were already piling food onto their plates, and an appreciative whoop sounded from the Slytherin table, and I turned to see Percy piling his plate full of blue food. Everyone except us transfers looked at his weirdly [Yes, Percy, I mean _everyone_ in the Great Hall. Even the teachers].

A ghost appeared in one of the plates, and the new people screamed (Except us Gryffindor transfers. We've dealt with worse).

The ghost turned, and it's eyes landed on mine. I gave it a 'Sarcastic Really?' face and put a finger to my mouth, making sure it didn't say anything. I mind talked to it and said to keep away from me, and to tell the other ghosts. It nodded slightly, and started talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	11. Potions and a Toad

**Connor Stoll**

* * *

><p>After the food disappeared – I heard a groan from Percy – Dumbledore stood up again.<p>

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First-years and transfers ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by know, too.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grumbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, while I pick-pocketed someone's Galleons out of their pocket.

Dumbledore continued. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch tams will take place on the –"

He broke off. I stopped pick-pocketing the boy next to me – I was then pick-pocketing a potion that was on him – and looked up to see him staring at Professor Umbridge.

She let out a, "_Hem, hem,_" and Dumbledore looked taken aback, but sat down.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was very high-pitched, and she looked like a toad in pink high heels and pencil skirt.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth that reminded me of a hellhound. "And to see such happy faces little faces looking up at me!"

I looked around, and no one was smiling. They were all frowning, even the Hufflepuffs.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

She cleared her throat again. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with witch you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instructions. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep, because Travis nudged me and everyone was getting up.

When we got to the common room, Sarah – who was a prefect – said the password: "_Patefacio sursum, communis locus._"

"Open up, common room," Travis whispered. "I want to just walk up to the door and say that, instead of its Latin form."

I nodded in agreement. I have _got_ to do that and see what it does.

We went inside, and Sarah and the other prefect showed us where we will be sleeping.

Travis and I plopped onto our beds, and got dressed into pyjamas that dad gave us. They were the identical, and grow as we grow, so we don't need another pair, ever. They had a caduceus on the front, and two entwined snakes on the back, and was brown.

The only reason I don't throw it away is because dad gave it to me, and because it's unthrowable. Every time I put it in the bin, it ends up on my bed. Every. Single. Time.

* * *

><p>The next day, we went into the Great Hall (Seriously?) for breakfast. Professor Snape was handing out our timetables. I scanned the classes and compared them with Travis'. Yes! We have every class together!<p>

"We have History of Magic first," I told him.

Sarah came up to us. "Who here has History of Magic first?"

Piper, Percy, Sadie, Walt, Apollo, Travis and I put our hands up.

"Follow me," she said.

On the way, two of Sarah's friends met with her, and she introduced us. "This is Clarissa Winters and Angelica Beckendorf."

Percy's, Travis' and my eyes widened. "Beckendorf," Percy whispered.

"Would you happen to know a Charles Beckendorf?" Travis asked.

"Course I do. He's my brother. Well, was," Angelica said.

She even _looks_ like Beckendorf.

"These are Travis and Connor Stoll, Apollo Summers, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone and Percy Jackson," Sarah said.

Angelica glared at Percy. He waved. She glared even more. "You killed my brother," she whispered.

"Sweetie, he killed himself," Apollo said. "The ship blew up. He sacrificed himself to save the world. Deal with it."

Angelica looked surprised. "And you are?"

"Apollo."

"Oh. What's a god doing here?"

I raised my eyebrows. How does she know?

"Keeping an eye on something."

Sarah looked weird for the rest of the day.

When we got to History of Magic with the Gryffindors, and Nico, Leo, Thalia, Lou and Zia were waiting for us.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Thalia said.

"Can't believe Annabeth isn't here," Percy whined. "What am I supposed to do _now_?"

I laughed along with my brother.

When we got in, Professor Binns – who was a ghost – kept trying to avoid Nico's stare, but didn't work. Through the hour and a half, Nico kept glaring at him.

It was about Giant Wars. I could tell Percy was uncomfortable, since he was in one, along with Piper and Nico. I've only heard about what happened.

I tried to listen throughout the lesson, scribbling notes on what I thought was important. I really want to do well here, because it's a wizarding school; it's got to be better than mortal school.

After, we had double potions. With Gryffindor. Again. We lined up outside the class. When we were let in, Snape said, "Settle down."

He walked to the front of the class. "Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you've learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my … displeasure."

His gaze lingered on Neville – damn, Neville comes _here_? – who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I only take the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay attention to what you are doing. The ingredients are on the blackboard; you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half start."

I looked at the blackboard and saw heaps of ingredient names. I went to the cupboard – followed by Sarah – and got out everything I needed. Sarah helped me.

I put everything in front of my cauldron. I cut the bezoar stone and other ingredients, put them in when they needed to, and firstly stirred clockwise, thin anti-clockwise. I lowered the heat the right amount, and left it for ten minutes while stirring.

"A light silver vapour should be now be rising from your cauldron," called Snape, with ten minutes to go.

I looked down at mine and saw the light silver mist. I looked at Travis' whose was sparking green.

Snape passed his first, wrinkled his crooked nose, and said "_Evanesco,_" above his potion, which cleared his pot_._ He looked at mine, and surprise was written all over his face. Obviously, he hadn't expected someone new to get it to that point that wasn't in Ravenclaw.

I looked around to see Leo and someone next to him prodding their flames with their wands. The boy next to him could be his brother, since they looked alike. Maybe they were brothers; you never know with gods.

I finished the potion by the time Snape got to the front. "Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it to my desk for testing. Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

I pulled out several empty flagons out of my bag and filled them all, labelling one of them with my name. There's no point in wasting perfectly good potion when you're only going to be using one flagon.

Travis kept asking for me to give him a flagon to use, but I said it was no point because Snape had cleared his away. This made him seethe.

When we got out of class, I asked everyone how their potion went.

Percy's smelt like rotten eggs, Leo's was brown, Sarah's was silvery, Apollo's was gold, Nico's was black, and the rest of them were cleared away.

"How did yours go?" Sadie asked.

"His was _perfect_," Travis said bitterly. "Nothing wrong with it. How the _Hades_ were you able to do that?"

I shrugged. "I followed the instructions.

"Hey," Leo said. "I think I met a new brother. The guy sitting next to me told me that he had a tendency to blow stuff up, and his fire was doing what he told him to do."

"Do you mean Seamus?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Leo said. "Look, I have to go to Divination. What do you guys have?"

I looked at my timetable. "Um, Muggle Studies. Don't know why I picked that. I have them with Ravenclaw."

When I said that, Percy deflated. "Say hi to Annabeth for me."

"Sure," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like this is the third one up today!<strong>

**They can still be eleven years old, just that they weren't called out at the Sorting Ceremony**

**Matt: I didn't choose the Houses, Pottermore did. So blame that, not me**

**-Carlos Is Mine**


	12. Divination and DADA

**Hazel Levesque**

* * *

><p>After we had Potions first (with Ravenclaw) and my potion being as black as the underworld, we had Care of Magical Creatures. With Ravenclaw.<p>

So far, I haven't used my wand, and neither had Frank or Will. I don't think any of us has used them yet.

Anyway, we had Care of Magical Creatures. We went outside the castle and into the grounds to Professor Grumbly-Plank.

At my first sight of what creatures we were doing, my first thought was _Percy would love this_. Why? Because, we were doing Pegasi.

After that, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw again. Annabeth, Frank and I sat together, and Annabeth and I were taking as much note as we can, even though we were ADHD and Dyslexic. Annabeth taught us and Will a spell to change the textbooks into Greek or Latin.

After an hour and a half of reading, I had Divination with Gryffindor while Annabeth had Muggle Studies with Slytherin. At least she gets to see Percy again.

I walked to a tower with Frank and Ernie Macmillan, who had been leading us and a group of other Hufflepuffs around the castle all day so far.

When we got to the tower, we climbed the ladder and sat on one of the cushions.

"Good-day," the professor said in a misty, dreamy voice. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Trelawney. And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following you fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see you all returned to Hogwarts safely – as, of course, I knew you would.

You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so …"

Her voice trailed off so delicately, leaving us all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters and examinations.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretations. Then, divide into pairs. Use _The Dream Oracle_ to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

I waved my wand and muttered the spell that changed the textbook Latin. "_Verba Latina._"

I picked up the book and read the introduction. When I was done, there was half an hour left, so I partnered up with Frank. He told me his most recent dream:

"I was a baby elephant, and there were several doorways I could choose from."

I flicked through the pages. "It means that you are facing ultimate choices and you can't decide what to do."

"What about you most recent dream."

I bit my lip. "I was back in the underworld."

Frank said, "Oh," and read out what it meant. "This is a general one, 'back in a place you never want to go again'. It means that you are reminded by your surroundings of that place, and means you want to leave as fast as you can." He lifted his eyes off the book. "Why don't you want to be here?"

"I _do_ want to be here, Frank, but it feels like I'm trapped and can't leave, no matter how long I stay here."

"Oh."

I put my hand up, and Professor Trelawney came over. "Yes, uh …"

"Hazel Levesque. Frank and I are finished. What do we do now?"

"Hmm … give me your book, Miss Levesque."

My eyes widened. I can't give her my book. It's in Latin. I picked up Frank's book ("Hey!" he cried.) and gave it to the Professor. She flipped through the pages to chapter one. "Read chapter one, and if you've done that, read chapter two. Both of you."

I nodded and turned the pages of my book to chapter one.

When we were halfway through the chapter, the bell went, and Professor Trelawney told us to keep a Dream Diary for a month as homework.

"Do you know how much homework we have already?" Frank asked as Ernie Macmillan led us to History of Magic.

I nodded. "We have a foot-and-a-half long essay on giant wars – that's going to be easy – from Binns, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones – whatever they are – Professor Umbridge told us to finish reading chapter one, and we've got a Dream Diary for a month now."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Those transfers were hiding something. I knew it by the way they talked, the way they acted, and how Percy seems to be the leader like something bad happened to them and he fixed it somehow.<p>

Anyhow, some of them are really smart. That Connor kid seemed like he's supposed to be in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, because he payed attention in History of Magic, and he got a perfect potion in Potions. Even _I_ only got a grey mist.

Anyway, we had Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wonder what Umbridge is like.

I entered the DADA classroom to find Umbridge was already sitting at her desk. She was wearing a puffy pink cardigan and a black velvet bow on top of her head.

I sat down at a desk as the other kids filed into the room.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said.

I hate her already.

A few people muttered 'good afternoon' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we chanted back at her.

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

I looked around the classroom to see people giving each other gloomy looks.

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A return to basic principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face us with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognise situation in which defensive magic legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment, When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the classroom.

"No, Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge frowned. "Who said 'no'?"

A boy with crazy brown hair raised his hand.

"And what is your name?"

"Leo Valdez."

"And why don't you have the book?"

"I ran out of Galleons."

Umbridge pursed her lips. "Well, you can borrow one of the school's copies while we wait for you to get another one, okay?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Leo said, and it was clear he was getting angry.

When Umbridge turned her back to get Leo a book, Percy nudged him and pointed to his hair. Leo gave him thumbs up, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong with his hair.

"Good," Umbridge said. "I would like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk.

Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind her desk. I turned to page five and started to read.

After a couple minutes of silence, I looked around to see what the other kids were doing. Leo somehow managed to set his book on fire while he read, but his friends weren't bothered. Ron was twisting his quill in his fingers, and Hermione hadn't even opened her book. _Strange_. She had her hand straight up in the air.

I looked up at Umbridge, who was looking in the other direction. A couple more minutes passed, and I wasn't the only one staring at Hermione. The transfers were looking at her – Leo's book was out and it was fine – and so were most of the Gryffindors.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about you course aims."

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't," Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"_Using_ defensive spells," Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation rising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, didn't we come here to use magic?" a dark Gryffindor said.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr –?"

"Weasley," Ron said.

"di Angelo," the dark kid said.

Ron thrust his hand in the air, and Umbridge turned around, obviously trying to avoid him.

Harry and Hermione raised their hands immediately, as well as Sarah, di Angelo, Leo and Piper.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You want to ask me something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but –"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer –"

"What about people that _aren't_ wizards, Professor?" Piper asked, and Umbridge's lip curled. "What if they are much older and cleverer than even you?"

"Do not Charmspeak me, Miss –?"

"McLean."

"This is my class, and I will not be questioned by a Charmspeaking girl that is fifteen years old!"

The transfers' eyes widened. What was Charmspeaking?

Dean put a hand in the air.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked.

"What's Charmspeaking?"

"It's a rare gift in wizards and witches that makes people do as they say. It is very dangerous, and every witch or wizard that has it should notify the Ministry."

"_Should, _Professor," Harry said. "Not will. There might be heaps of them out there that haven't notified the Ministry."

"_Hand,_ Mr. Potter!"

Parvati Patil put her hand up, after Umbridge ignored everyone else.

"Your name is?" Umbridge asked.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," Umbridge said.

I really hate her.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" Parvati asked. "Are you telling me that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough –"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" I asked suddenly, my fist in the air.

Umbridge looked up.

"This is a school, Mr. –?"

"Malfoy."

"This is a school, Mr. Malfoy, not the real world."

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing out there, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked, getting really angry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Umbridge in a horrible honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think …" Leo said in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe … _Lord Voldemort_?"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Leo with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Valdez."

The classroom was silent. We were all staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Umbridge stood up and leaned towards us.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead –"

"He wasn't dead," Harry said angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr.-Potter-do-you-want-to-lose-your-house-another-ten-points?-Do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Umbridge said in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie._"

"It is NOT a lie!" Sadie shouted.

"I saw him, I fought him!" Harry shouted.

"Detention, Mr. Potter and Miss –?"

"Sadie Kane."

"Detention, Miss Kane! Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie._ The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basic for Beginners'."

Connor put his hand up.

"Yes, and what is your name?"

"Connor Stoll, and I can't read this. I'm dyslexic. Do you know anything that can turn it to Greek? Because that's my first language."

Umbridge took her wand out of her handbag, walked over to his book and said, "_Verba Greaca_."

Who knew?


	13. Care of Magical Creatures

**Piper McLean**

* * *

><p>After Defence Against the Dark Arts, I thought Leo was going to get detention. But he didn't.<p>

Anyway, it was time for dinner, and the transfers were all at the Slytherin table. Annabeth and Percy were sitting next to each other, Nico was sitting next to Will, Jason was sitting next to me, and Hazel and Frank were sitting next to each other. The rest were in between the couples.

"Oh! I forgot, on the train, Harry said he had a dream two nights ago," Annabeth said.

"A dream?" Fred said, plopping down next to Sarah. "What's wrong about a dream?"

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked him.

"Can't I say hi to some friends?" he asked.

"You're a Gryffindor."

"So are you."

"Good point."

"Anyway, I'm going to go. George and I need to test some Skiving Snackboxes. Bye!"

We watched him go, and a couple seconds later, the golden trio walked out. I looked around the table, and saw Connor doing homework. "Why are you doing homework?"

The demigods looked at Connor, who was writing about 'Giant Wars', as stated at the top of the page.

"Because," he said, "I can. I want to do well at a magic school."

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Travis asked.

Connor shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you writing in Greek?"

"I know a spell to get it to English, don't worry."

I turned to Annabeth. "So, what about the dream?"

She told us.

"That has got to be Setne," Nico said, looking at her.

"How does Voldemort know about you, anyway?" Thalia asked Nico.

"Dunno." He looked at Sadie. "Don't you have detention?"

"You got detention on your first day?" Carter asked.

"Yep," Sadie said. "But that's tomorrow. I'm going to the library to look up the properties and uses of Moonstone."

She got up and walked out of the dining hall.

The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one as I walked down to breakfast, looking at my timetable. We had double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then double Charms with Hufflepuff.

"You cannot pass an OWL," Professor McGonagall said grimly, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everyone in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work. So … today we will be Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on your OWL."

Connor, surprisingly, managed to vanish his snail on the third attempt, only beaten by Sarah, who managed to vanish her snail on her second go. They both got Slytherin ten points each.

So far, McGonagall was the only one who hasn't given them any homework.

In Charms, little Professor Flitwick said stuff about the exams as well, and Connor jotted it down. Seriously, what was with that boy? "What you must remember is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given some serious thought to your careers, now is the time do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure you all do yourself justice!"

We spent over an hour practicing Summoning Charms, and Connor and Sarah were the tops of the class.

Then, to wrap it all up, Flitwick gave us the most homework he's ever given us, according to Sarah.

I spent my lunch hour looking up the uses of Moonstone with the rest of the Slytherin transfers, because we know nothing about Potions. Somehow, Connor was able to get Professor Snape to sign a form for _Moste Potente Potions_.

We had Care of Magical Creatures after with Gryffindor, and Percy was excited, because Hazel and Annabeth told him that he would like what we were going to do, but wouldn't tell him what creature we were doing.

When we went down to 'Hagrid's hut', as Sarah called it, Percy lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Blackjack!" he yelled at a Pegasus. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you keep your voice down, Mr. –?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Well, Mr. Jackson, Pegasi are nasty creatures that are quite deadly when provoked, so can you please keep your voice down?" Professor Grumbly-Plank asked.

Percy shook with silent laughter. "Pegasi aren't dangerous at all! You see that pure black Pegasus at the front? That's my Pegasus, though I don't know why he left America."

He aimed that last bit at Blackjack. He answered, and Percy glared at the horse.

"Okay, class! Who can tell me what these creatures are?" Professor Grumbly-Plank asked everyone.

All the transfers in both houses put their hands up, as well as Hermione, Harry, Neville, Malfoy and a few others.

"Yes, Miss –?"

"Amanda Millers, Professor Grumbly-Plank. Those are Pegasi."

"Well, done. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me what they like to eat?"

Percy put his hand up, as well as Hermione, Amanda and a Slytherin girl with black hair.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"They like to eat sugar cubes and donuts, and, despite what everyone thinks, they _hate_ carrots, vegetables and hay."

"Well done, Mr. Jackson! Twenty points for Slytherin. As Mr. Jackson has said, they like to eat sugary foods, and can survive on them. They hate vegetables and hay, and how long can they go without water?"

The same people as before put their hands up.

"Miss –?"

"Echo Valkyrie. They can go up to a month without water."

"Another ten points to Slytherin. As an assignment, each of you will get your own Pegasus, and at the end of the term, we will see how they are fairing. Your grade will determine whether they are healthy or sick in the time, and how they are feeling in ten weeks time. You may now go and choose your Pegasus."

Before Grumbly-Plank had even ended the last sentence, Percy walked up to Blackjack and walked him away from the group of Pegasi.

The other Pegasi looked sad that Blackjack got picked.

I ended up with a pure-white Pegasi that was six years old, according to Percy, and named her Aphrodite. I'm pretty sure mum would love that.

The whole lesson was just grooming, flying, feeding and just generally looking after the Pegasi.


	14. Quidditch Tryouts

**Neville Longbottom**

* * *

><p>After Care of Magical Creatures, I walked to the greenhouses for Herbology. I've always liked Herbology, and it probably has something to do with the fact that I'm a son of Demeter.<p>

Yeah, I'm a demigod.

When I entered, Professor Sprout started lecturing us on the importance of OWLs. At the end of the class, Professor Sprout gave us an essay.

I really hate homework.

After Herbology, I walked up to the common room so Hermione could start tutoring me on Potions. After I grabbed my cauldron, potions book and some ingredients, I followed Hermione into a classroom Professor McGonagall let us use.

After completing a Cure for Boils potion without blowing anything up, we went down to dinner. The demigods were all sitting at the Gryffindor table today, and Will was inspecting Nico's hand.

"I told you not to shadowtravel!"

"I had to get away from Malfoy somehow."

"You didn't need to shadowtravel!"

I walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Well, my idiot boyfriend shadowtraveled away from Malfoy, and now I can do this," he poked Nico's hand, but it went through. "I'm going to have to take you to the Hospital Wing."

"No!" Nico said. "Anything but the hospital!"

"Come on!" Will said, dragging him out of the Great Hall as I took a seat.

"I'm pretty sure that Umbridge woman is a monster," Percy said to the demigods.

Sadie groaned. "Speaking of Umbridge, I have detention with her at five. What time is it?"

Percy looked at his watch. "Four o'clock."

"Phew. I have an hour left."

"Jason," Sarah said. "You should try out for Quidditch on Friday."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Quidditch is played in the air, and I though since your dad is, uh, your dad, you should try out."

"Oh," he said, then went back to his food.

Sarah shrugged and also went back to her food.

After dinner, Sadie went to detention with Harry, and the rest went back to their common rooms.

At about midnight, Harry came into the dorm and woke Nico up. He took a knife out from under his pillow and would have launched himself at Harry – half-conscious, mind you – if Leo didn't stop him.

"Why do you have a knife?" Seamus asked him, a little scared.

"Because," Nico grumbled, still half-conscious, "it keeps me safe."

Seamus had a hard time sleeping that night.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Sadie came into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table and told the demigods what had happened in detention.<p>

"Gods! That monster gave us lines with blood quills! I was writing with my own blood! See!"

See held her hand out and showed everyone. On her hand were fading lines that said: _I must not tell lies._

"Blood quills?" Hermione asked, clearly not fazed when Sadie said gods. "She made you write with blood quills?"

Sadie nodded. "That's what I just said! At least I don't have another detention. On Friday I was thinking of trying out for Quidditch. Harry's got detention with the toad for a _week_!"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to tell Dumbledore. This is _not_ a valid punishment."

"Don't, Hermione," Harry said. "She'll think that she got to us."

"Oh, she got to _me, _alright," Sadie said. "If she tries to get me to write with those blood quills again, I am going to _ha-di_ her so-o-o-o hard!"

Harry lifted his brow.

"It's an exploding spell."

"Oh."

"After classes I'm going to tell Dumbledore about Umbridge," Hermione said. "No matter what you say or do to stop me."

Sadie glared at her. "I'll tell _everyone_ what you really are, Hermione. _Don't_ tell Dumbledore."

Hermione glared back at her. "If you tell them what I am, you'll also be telling them what you are."

"I don't really care if they know," Sadie shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," the girls said.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were okay for demigod standards. That meant that no monsters attacked, and no one accidentally got killed. Great start of term!<p>

It was Friday, and I was in the bleachers with Hermione, Luna and the rest of the demigods.

The Gryffindor tryouts were happening, and Fred and George were on the ground laughing, as they'd been since Ron appeared at tryouts.

Jason, Leo and that Amanda girl were done on the pitch, as well as a sixth year boy I think's name is Jacob Williams, and others.

Ron had flown up to the goals, Leo had a beaters' bat in his hand, Jason was passing the quaffle to Amanda, who threw it at the goals, and Ron, surprisingly, blocked it. Jacob was hitting a bludger.

At the end, Ron was a keeper, Jason was a chaser, Amanda was a substitute chaser, and Leo and Jacob Williams were substitute beaters, probably the first ones ever.

Later in the common room, Harry came in, rubbing his hand like it hurt.

"Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!" Ron said, running towards him and holding a Butterbeer.

"What? Oh- Brilliant!" Harry said, and looked around. "Who else got in?"

"Leo's a substitute beater, so if either Fred or George are sick, he can play for them. Jacob Williams – that guy over there – is also a substitute beater. Jason's a chaser and Amanda Millers – the blonde over there – is a substitute Chaser," Ron said.

"Substitutes? Didn't know we did that."

"We usually don't, but they were _awesome_! If one of them had tried out for Keeper, they would've gotten it. Have a Butterbeer," Ron added.

Harry grabbed the Butterbeer.

"I can't believe it – where's Hermione gone?"

"She's there," Fred said, pointing to an armchair next to the fire. Hermione was dozing in it, her drink tipping precariously in her hand.

"Well, she said she was pleased when I told her," Ron said, looking slightly put out.

"Let her sleep," Leo said from the fireplace, which freaked me out, because it looked like he bottom was in the fire, then I realised he's fireproof. No need to worry everyone.

"Come here, Ron, and see if Oliver's old robes fit you," Katie Bell called, "we can take off his name and put yours on instead…"

After Ron went over to Katie, I said I was going to bed, and left for my dorm.

**Sorry it's been a while! Been busy, and today was the first day of school!**

**- Carlos Is Mine**


End file.
